Bloody Love
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: To Scathach, human beings were nothing more than cattle, food for her. But this teen with orange hair is different, his blood is like a drug and his presence makes her feel things she had never felt before. He simply is her addiction. AU! Ichigo x Vampire Scathach (Translation of Amor Sangrento) [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

City of Karakura, located in Tokyo Japan, 20 hours and 53 minutes, an extremely cold night. People quickly walked through the streets to reach the comfort of their homes, wanting nothing more than to protect themselves from the cold, take a hot bath and go straight under the covers of their soft beds to sleep, after all, that's what any sane human being would do in a day like that.

Without the city's population noticing, a figure moved above them, jumping from building to building at speeds greater than any normal person would be able to reach. The mysterious figure is female and young looking, seeming to be at most 22 years old, she has a voluptuous body with toned legs, lean stomach, a well-shaped ass and breasts that are large and proportionate, her skin is white and incrediblly pale and her lips are fleshy and posses a deep red color. Her purple hair swayed o due to the pressure of the wind as her crimson eyes continued to look forward. The woman had a beauty that would leave many with envy and make men knee in front of her. An expression of annoyance marked her beautiful face.

 _''Why do they have to always try to control my life?''_ Scathach, the princess of the vampire race, thought with great irritation.

 **3 hours** **ago...**

Scathach was sitting on a gray couch in the living room of her castle on the outskirts of Karakura town. The princess was watching a movie called 'twilight' with a look of amusement on her face as she saw the newest version of the vampire myth that humans created. She could not help herself as she began laugh madly when the vampire began to shine in the sunlight. Her personal bodyguard, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, was standing like a statue by the door. Diarmuid was a famous vampire, both for his beauty and for his fighting skills. Despite his fame with women, the dark-haired man always ignored them because of the great love he felt for his wife Grainne.

Scathach continued to watch the movie for a few more minutes, until she finally got bored and turned the TV off.

'' Though they are only cattle, these humans really have a great imagination don't they? '' She asked her bodyguard as she stood up and stretched her body, feeling some bones crack. The bodyguard simply sighed.

''You know, could you stop calling the humans that way?'' Scathach raised an eyebrow at his words.

''Why? They are fragile, have a very short life span and are frightened by what they do not know. The only good thing about them is the blood that runs through their veins, and serves as our food, I see no need to refer to them in any other way.", The Crimson Princess spoke her point of view with a frightening tranquility.

Diarmuid kept quiet. No matter what he says, nothing will change her opinion. As a pure blood vampire, Scathach has always seen humans as nothing more than food. Diarmuid loved her like a sister, but, having been a normal human being before he was transformed, he could not help but feel slightly offended by his longtime friend's comment, but he hid his irritation well.

Before he could answer back, a soft knock was heard, followed by the door opening. A beautiful blue haired woman wearing a maid outfit entered the room, looked at Diarmuid and Scathach, and bowed to them.

'' Scathach-sama, your parents have arrived from their trip and are calling for your presence, they are in the 'nest'. "The maid said.

"Thank you for warning me Atalanta, tell them I'm coming." Atalanta simply nodded before turning her back on them and leaving the room. Scathach let out a small sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

'' What do you think they want? '' The dark haired man asked in a curious tone, the purple-haired vampire shrugged.

'' I have no idea, but we'd better go soon, you know how they get when they're angry. '' Diarmuid paled a little and nodded before they left the living room. Scathach walked down the long corridors of the castle with her bodyguard following behind. Reaching the door of the backyard , she opened it, heading toward the garden. Walking through the huge area, she walked to a white wall and pulled a flower that was on the floor and near the wall. Immediately, the wall began to open, showing a staircase that was trailing down into the darkness. Entering without hesitation, Scathach and Diarmuid walked downstairs, hearing the sound of their footsteps echoing around them.

After a few minutes, the two vampires came face to face wiith a silver colored door. Scathach then glanced at Diarmuid, who understood the message and nodded as he leaned his back against the the wall. Putting both hands on the silver door, the young vampire pushed it, easily opening the door and coming into the room. After stepping inside the room, the door closed behind her. Out of nowhere, candles lit up, brightening the room and especially, lighting up a bed that was right in the center of the room.

''You called me? Mother? Father? '' She asked.

Two figures moved on the bed and stood up. One of them was a blond haired man, he had a strong physique and his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, the other figure was a silver haired woman, her body curvy and she had giant breasts, as well as her husband, her yellow eyes glowed maliciously. Their nudity did not bother her at all, this was not the first time she'd seen her parents naked.

'' Scathach! It's good to see you my daughter, how long has it been? 1 year? '', Vlad the third spoke in a jovious tone.

''Yes, Father, it completed a year yesterday.' 'Scathach replied,''You two must have loved the trip.''

'' It was invigorating.'' Carmilla meddled into the conversation.

"Good to know ... Now can you tell me why you two called me here?" The purple-haired woman said with a bit of irritation.

''That's right darling, please do not change the topic. '' Vlad nodded to his wife and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Do you remember Cu Chulainn?", She stared at him in surprise.

'' Of course I remember him, how would I forget about my childhood friend? Besides, I was the one who taught him to fight with a spear. ''

'' We contacted with his parents a while ago and we reached an agreement with them, '' Carmilla interjected.

Scathach looked at them both suspiciously.

"What kind of agreement?" She asked slowly. Carmilla and Vlad looked at each other before turning to their daughter.

'' You two will marry! '',They both exclaimed with big smiles on their faces.

A minute of complete silence passed, until...

''WHAT!? You guys must be joking! "She shouted. On the other side of the door, Diarmuid covered both ears to avoid turning deaf.

'' You're already over 200 years old, Scathach, it's about time for you to get married, we've given you the chance to find someone by your own free will, but till now, you got nothing! Not to mention that you said that the other vampires we had introduced to you were not good enough, so we decided to make you and Cu get married since the two of you are very close. '', Vlad explained his motives.

"Your father is right and I do not see what the problem is either, you two have had sex before," Carmilla said casually, but that did not sooth the vampire princess.

"It's not just because we fuck a lot that we love each other! Sex can be done just for fun too, we were just satisfying our lust! '' Scathach exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She loved Cu Chulainn, but only as a friend (with benefits), she didn't want to marry someone she did not love romantically.

 _'' I need an idea and fast! ''_

"It's already decided, Scathach, blame yourself for not getting a man till now." Carmilla said seriously, the words of the vampire queen making a bell ring in the mind of the younger vampire.

 _''_ _Wait ...A man! ''_

Scathach suddenly knelt on the ground and lowered her head with her eyes closed. This act left both the king and the queen of the vampires stunned because it was something they had never seen their daughter do.

'' Mother, Father, I beg you, give me one more year to find a husband I deem worthy, just one more year please! If during that time I cannot find a man who interests me, I'll agree to marry Cu. '' Scathach pleaded.

Vlad and Carmilla stared at each other, their faces were distressed, the two simply did not know how to answer their daughter's plea. They wanted to be able to say that pleading was useless and that the decision was already made, but the love they felt for Scathach was too great. When she lifted her head and they saw her crimson eyes begin to water, the two could not resist.

'' All right, we give up, We'll give you the time you want,'' Vlad said in a defeated tone.

'' Don't forget, only 1 year and nothing else! '' Carmilla added.

At the words of her father and mother, Scathach stood up with a huge smile on her face.

'' I understand, thank you! '' She then turned her back to them and left the room without even saying a good bye. As the doors closed behind her, the expression of happiness shifted to one of irritation. Passing Diarmuid without even looking at him, the vampire started to go up the stairs, Diarmuid following behind.

Returning to the mansion, Scathach walked to the second floor and went straight to her room, closing the door right in the dark haired man's face and locking it so he would not disturb her.

' _'I need to take a walk to calm down a bit.''_

Replacing the pajamas she was wearing, she opened her closet and slipped on a jeans, a long-sleeved white blouse, and a black leather jacket. Wearing a pair of black shoes, Scathach opened the window and jumped out. If she told Diarmuid that she would go out, he would surely follow her, and she was not in the mood for company. Running through the front yard, she put some strength in her legs and jumped over the wall with incredible ease. The woman looked ahead of her and saw the lights of the city that was less than 8 kilometers away from her mansion.

 _"Maybe a little blood can make me feel better."_

With these thoughts, Scathach began to run toward the city of Karakura.

 **Present Time...**

Scathach kept jumping from building to building, her heightened senses always on alert so that she could find a prey that would not be a part of the mass of people on the streets, a task that was being extremely difficult for her. Passing near an alley, a noise caught her attention. Getting a little closer, the young vampire noticed that the noise was actually voices, this was something that made a predatory smile dominate her face. Leaping from the terrace of the building, Scathach landed gracefully in a squatting position. Standing up, she began to walk, going deeper into the alley. The voices were already much louder now, indicating that she was getting closer and closer to the group. Turning to the right, she stopped walking and leaned against the wall as she watched what was happening.

Eight people were in the alley. Seven were men who looked more like these thugs that you see in the movies that always try to hit on the girls or get into a fight. They were making a circle, and in the center of it was a young man. He had orange hair, a color that Scathach had never seen before in all of her 200 years of life. He was tall, and with a body that, although lean, was still well defined and with powerful muscles. He appeared to be between 17 and 19 years old.

Apparently, he was facing the group of thugs alone. As she watched the fight, Scathach had to admit that to a human, he fought very well. His movements were fluid, using only the necessary force. He was able to easily dodge the attacks and hit with enormous precision at points that caused the most pain, such as the testicles, center of the chest, nape, and nose. Blood flew everywhere, making the vampire lick her lips in anticipation.

When the boy moved away from the group, Scathach took action. Moving faster than lightning, she appeared in front of the group and, with a swift movement, cut the throat of the man in front of her. Blood spurted from the neck that was now open and the man's body, now dead, fell back. The other thugs looked with horror at their comrade's corpse, then at the woman who had killed him in the blink of an eye. They trembled with fear as they watched her lick the blood from her fingers and focus her crimson bright eyes on them, but no one moved, it was as if they were hypnotized. A cry brought them back to reality.

'' She-She's a monster! Run! ", One of th thugs screamed and began to run, the others tried to do the same but the vampire would not allow it. Running towards them with supernatural speed, she cut the throats of the five thugs in that were in her way, causing their bodies to fall with an audible 'thump'. Scathach started to run on the wall and sprang forward in the direction of the last thug, who was trying desperately to escape. Twisting her body in mid-air, she held the man's head and, putting a small amount of strnght in her arms and hands, tore his head out of his body. When she landed on the ground, Scathach threw his head to the side while the now headless body gushed a great quantity of blood, completely bathing her with the red liquid.

Turning to the orange-haired teenager who was staring at her with wide eyes, Scathach began to walk slowly towards him. When she was a few feet away, the young man shook his head and took a fighting stance. This made the bloody goddess stop.

'' Even after seeing all this, you're still planning to fight against me? Tell me human, are you not scared? '"She asked mockingly, but the curiosity in her voice was clear.

'' Of course I'm scared, anyone would be after seeing something like that, I know you can kill me in a heartbeat. '' The boy said, '' But if I die, then I'll at least die fighting back."He finished, his voice steady and his eyes shining with determination and resolve.

The boy's words surprised Scathach.

 _''Anyone else would already be in front of me on their knees and begging for their life, and yet, this human wants to try to face me? Interesting ... I think I can play with him for a little while.''_

"All right, show me what you can do...human!" Shouting with excitement, Scathach ran towards the teenager.

Raising her left fist, Scathach aimed a swift punch in the middle of his face, but the teenager managed to deflect and grasped her wrist. In a swift movement, he drew her arm closer to his body and with his free hand, grabbed her elbow, putting pressure on the spot he was holding. Putting a small quantity of strenght in her left arm, she jerked her arm, pulling the teenager close to her, and in an incredible display of flexibility, she twisted her body and aimed a kick with her left leg on the boy's head. Luckily, he noticed the movement and immediately let go of her arm to leap backward, coming out of her reach, and once again staring at her with powerful eyes as he took a fighting stance.

Staring at him, the vampire said.

'' You're not bad, your reflexes are pretty good for a human and your instincts are great.'' He stared at her in surprise.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She couldn't help but giggle at the boy's words.

 _''A very strange human indeed. Well, time to increase_ _the pace a little.''_

Scathach once again ran in the young man's direction, her speed was so great that she disappeared from his field of vision. Appearing in front of him, she jumped in the air and aimed a knee to his chest. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the knee coming towards him out of nowhere. He folded his arms in front of him as fast as he could, feeling the impact on his right forearm and letting out a grunt of pain as the bone broke. Scathach then sliced one of the carrot head's cheeks with one of her sharp nails, opening a small cut on the spot, which began to bleed. He then moved quickly away from the woman, his breath a little ragged.

 _"Shit, just like I thought, there's no way that I can get out of this alive."_ He grimaced at the pain in his arm. Putting his good arm in front of his face, he waited for another attack, which, oddly enough, never came.

The teen's face twisted in confusion as he saw his opponent just standing there, staring at him without making a single move.

 _"What the hell is her problem now?",_ He asked to himself.

On the other hand, Scathach was almost in a state of trance. As soon as the cut she made on her opponent began to bleed and she smelled the blood, she froze. His blood had a _wonderful_ scent.

 _''What is this? His blood smells totally different from any other_ _human I've ever drank! That delicious scent... My mouth is watering just because of the smell of_ _his_ _blood_. "Scathach began to walk towards the young man as if in a trance, the look on her face was of complete thirst. When the young man realized that something was not right, he took a step back and glanced sideways at the path that led from the alley to the street, which was noted by the vampire, _''_ _I won't let you get away from me!''_

Running towards him, she jumped on the teenager, knocked him to the ground, and sat on his waist. Even though this woman was some kind of monster, the boy could not help but blush when he felt the woman's perfect ass press against his pelvis, dangerously close to his male organ. Scathach grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the ground.

"Ugh." The young man grunted, and when he felt something warm and wet touching the spot of the cut on his cheek, he almost jumped back, but that was impossible because of the woman that was sitting on his waist.

"D-Did you just lick me!?" he asked incredulously.

Scathach didn't answer his question. When she felt the blood touch her tongue, her whole body shuddered and began to heat up, her breathing was out of control, and her mind blanked.

 _''I've_ _never tasted such delicious blood before ... I need more!''_

Holding the teenager's head, she turned it a little to the side, exposing his lightly tanned neck. The vampire's eyes began to gleam and her teeth sharpened. Licking the young man's neck sensuously, she slowly inserted her fangs, making him gasp. When the red nectar came into contact with her tongue and throat, she let a moan of pleasure escape. Such good blood ... she had the feeling that only this young man would possess a blood so delicious, it was like a drug, she didnt want to stop drinking it even for a moment. The teen's strenght began to fade, his vision blurred and his body started to lose heat until he could not take it anymore and finally fainted because of the blood loss. Scathach did not notice these events due to the large amount of ecstasy that she was feeling.

 _"More...More...MORE!",_ That was the only thing on her mind. Lost in the pleasurable sensations that dominated her, she initially didn't felt the hand on her shoulder that was shaking her and didn't even hear the voice that was calling her. Only when the person squeezed her shoulder tightly did she feel something. Retreating her fangs from the young man's neck, Scathach turned to the person who dared to stop her, her face dominated by an angry expression. When she saw who it was, her expression softened.

'' Diarmuid? ''

'' Yes Scathach it's me. Now stop, please! Don't you see that he's unconscious? If you continue it he will die! ", Diarmuid shouted desperately.

When her brain registered the words of her longtime friend, she turned to the teenager lying on the floor and saw that what Diarmuid said was true. Abruptly getting up, Scathach grabbed her "ex-opponent" and leaned him against the wall. Placing two fingers on his neck, she sighed in relief when she saw that he was still alive.

Turning to face her bodyguard, she looked at him earnestly.

"Thank you for stopping me, Diarmuid, if it had not been for you I would have dried him up completely." The dark haired man growled angrily.

"If you had not left the castle without me, this would never have happened!" He pointed at their surroundings, indicating not only the unconscious adolescent but also the bodies of the punks.

'' I know, and for that I apology. '' Her voice was filled with sincerity.

Feeling the irritation fade, Diarmuid ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Forget it, Let's just get ou of here before anyone comes here and notify the police." Scathach nodded. Diarmuid started to walk ahead and she followed him, but suddenly stopped.

''What is it?'' The bodyguard asked after noting that she was not following him.

''Wait just a moment, Diarmuid.'' Running back to the orange-haired teen, Scathach slipped a hand into the boy's pocket and took out his wallet. Opening it, she pulled out a card that said.

 **Student's name: Kurosaki Ichigo.**

 **Age: 18 years old**.

 **Place of Study: University of Karakura.**

 **Course: Medicine.**

After reading the information, Scathach put the wallet back in Ichigo's pocket and ran to Diarmuid. The two then climbed up onto the walls and jumped toward the terrace of the nearest building. Looking at Ichigo one last time, Scathach smiled.

 _''Kurosaki Ichigo ... What an interesting man. From today onwards, you belong to me and just me, I will not allow anyone else to taste your blood, such pleasure will be mine alone. We'll meet again soon, my sweet strawberry_. _''_

Laughing at the last words that passed through her head , Scathach continued to run with Diarmuid through the buildings of the city of Karakura, their destiny being Scathach's mansion.

 _xxxx_

 **Author's Note: As promised, here is the translated version of ''Amor Sangrento''. This was supposed to be a One Shot, but apparently it will have more chapters than that (at least two more lol). If you guys see any type of error please inform me.**

 **I hope you guys liked the idea!**

 **See you all in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Ichigo felt when he opened his eyes was a severe headache. Blinking, the orange-haired teen leaned a hand on the wall because of the light dizziness that struck him and began to get up. Soon after managing to stand upright and starting to feel his head getting clear, Ichigo moved his good hand to the left side of his neck and touched it lightly, only to remove it quickly when a sudden pain was felt on the spot. It was not a painful as the one he felt on his right arm, but it was still enough to bother him.

 _'' What the fuck happened? '',_ The young man asked himself in his mind.

Looking around, the teenager's brown eyes widened as he saw the corpses of the punks who wanted to rob him earlier that night. The horrendous scene of the dismembered bodies caused the most recent events to return with full force to him.

 _'' That woman ... She spared my life? But why?''_

No matter how much he wondered about it, Ichigo could see no reason for the woman with ruby eyes to let him live when she did all this carnage without any effort, and moreover, with a smile on her face while she killed them.

The image of her smile as the blood of the headless body gushed from the it's neck caused a small shiver to ran thorugh Ichigo's body.

Shaking his head to remove this disturbing image from his mind, Ichigo started to walk towards the end of the alley, his best option at the moment was to leave this place as soon as possible because if the police saw him in a place with so many bodies, he certainty would spend the whole night at a police station being questioned.

With weak steps due to the lack of strength he felt all over his body and breathing heavily, Ichigo managed to walk out of the bloody alley. As he reached the street, he spotted a digital clock on top of a clothing store, the time set was 23:30.

 _''Huh? I'm sure it was around 8:00 p.m when that group dragged me into the alley ... does it mean tthat I was unconscious for almost 4 hours ?! Damn, Yuzu will kill me for sure! "_

As soon as this thought crossed his mind, the orange-haired young man started walking to the nearest bus stop, but to his misfortune, the buses in Karakura city just worked on weekends till 11:00 p.m, the subway was also not an option since the city stations were all distant from his house.

With no other choice, Ichigo sighed slightly and let his feet lead him through the city streets toward his home, the Kurosaki clinic. The walk lasted about 45 minutes, while he walked,Ichigo's mind continued to return to the mysterious woman with purple hair and red eyes, she was not human, no one with such physical strength, agility and speed could be.

 _''Not to mention that she drank my blood.''_

The memory of the toned body of the woman pressing against his while her tongue came into contact with his skin made Ichigo blush slighlty, it was not the first time he had such contact with a girl, after all, in the last year of high school he had some rather more ... physical activities with Tatsuki, but he still possessed a certain amount of innocence, so such an act was still enough to embarrass him. But anyway, what he felt in moment was what really left the teen puzzled and made him start to ponder.

 _''I felt something pierce my skin, two little sharp things, combined with the fact that she sucked my blood... that woman can only be a vampire. ''_

This was the most obvious conclusion Ichigo could find, and he was betting that anyone who had been through this kind of thing would have arrived at the same answer. His concentration was broken when he finally saw the slogan of the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo sighed with relief, during the entire walk to his house, the excruciating pain he felt in his arm never stopped, but now that he was at home, he could make his dumb dad treat it. As he drew closer to his house, Ichigo could clearly see the light from the living room, which meant that his father and probably his sisters were waiting for him.

Gently, the teenager opened the door.

''I'm home.''

"You're late!" A male voice shouted as a shadow covered the young man. Taking a step to the side, Ichigo managed to avoid a flying kick that almost scraped his right ear. The person who tried to attack him then landed on the ground and turned to him, '' How can you have the courage to make your sisters worry about you, you stupid son! '' Exclaiming this, Kurosaki Isshin tried to land a knee in the stomach of his eldest son, only for it to be blocked and to feel a fist crash against his face, sending him flying and causing him to crash into the wall, which gained another hole in the shape of a human body , another one to be add to the many that have been made over the years.

''Shut the fuck up! Is this how you treat your wounded son? If you did not notice, one of my arms is fucking broken!'', Ichigo exclaimed. Hearing the words of his son, Isshin got out of the wall as if nothing had happened and stared at his son with seriousness.

''Then what are you waiting for? Go to the clinic Ichigo.'' Isshin ordered. Waving to his father, he passed by his sisters, who stared at him with worried eyes, Yuzu was almost crying. With his good arm, he caressed the girls hair's, probably in a way to reassure them and say that he was fine, and entered the small clinical area of the house.

Isshin then walked to the door and stopped, turning to his two daughters with a smile.

''You can let me take care of your brother, it's late and you two have classes tomorrow, go to bed.''

The two non-identical twins of fourteen years nodded their heads and started to walk upstairs. Karin then stopped on the first stair step and looked over her shoulder at her father.

"Take care of him goat chin, otherwise the one who's going to have a broken arm is going to be you." With these scary words, Kurosaki Karin climbed the stairs and disappeared from Isshin's sight.

As they both had gone to their bed, the smile on Isshin's face vanished and he entered the clinical part of the house. Ichigo was already sitting on the stretcher, a grimace marked his face, certainly because of his arm.

Walking to one of the shelves, Isshin took a syringe and a small bottle.

"Can you tell me what happened to you son?" Isshin asked as he filled the syringe with the liquid tha was inside the bottle. Ichigo, who until now only grunted from time to time because of the injury, managed to speak calmly.

"I was attacked by some punks and I retaliated, one of them was with a metal bat and managed to break my arm before I knocked him out, end of story.", Ichigo said, giving a shrug with his left shoulder as if saying 'nothing abnormal'.

Isshin sighed and shook his head with a tired smile.

''Another group of troublemakers looking for a fight with you? Son you really have bad luck. ''

''Oh really? I didn't even notice it.", Ichigo replied with a little sarcasm in his voice, which made Isshin let ou a small laugh.

Very carefully, Isshin applied the anesthetic to the arm of the young man with orange hair. After the remedy began to take effect, and the pain in Ichigo's arm almost completely disappeared, the older Kurosaki proceeded with the treatment of the fractured bone. First, Isshin took an x-ray of the wound with the machine he had installed in the clinic. It took about 30 minutes for all results to be ready. After analyzing the x-ray and seeing that by luck, the bone broke in a straight line, and not in several fragments, which would have been much more serious, Isshin realigned the bone as fast as he could, causing the eyes of the teenager, who was almost falling asleep because of the anesthetic, to widen because of the wave of pain that struck him.

This process lasted just over an hour, and after being done, all Isshin had to do was put a mold on his son's arm, who sighed in relief after it was all over.

"Well, it's not as bad as you probably thought, son. I'll give you some medicine to take to ease the pain, '' Isshin said as he took some medicine from a cabinet, '' It shouldn't take more than a month and a half for the bone to heal, after that we can start with the physiotherapy to make the bone and muscles strong again.'', He concluded.

''Got it dad.''

''And wait for the plaster to dry a little before you sleep. '' Isshin warned once more.

Ichigo nodded and got up from the stretcher, still a little drowsy because of the medicine. As the young man stood up and started walking to his room, Isshin's voice rang out through the clinic.

''Ichigo, what's that mark on your neck? '' Isshin questioned. He saw the mark when his son had passed by his side.

The orange-haired young man immediately covered his neck. Still with his back turned to his father, Ichigo managed to think of something to say.

''It's a scratch, one of the guys tried to strangle me and he ended up scratching me.'', Ichigo said with extreme calm.

Isshin was a little skeptical about the fact that the wound was just a scratch because the wound looked more like small holes than a small cut, but he decided to believe his son's words.

 _''Ichigo would have no reason to lie about such small wound, I must be thinking too much about it. ''_

"Okay then, son, I'm going to bed in a few minutes, I'm tired and you must be too, go get some sleep," Isshin advised.

Nodding, Ichigo left the room whike muttering a ''good night'' to his father and went straight up to his room, his brain wanting to believe that the events that transpassed a few hours ago were just a nightmare while his heart knew that they were real and actually happened.

xxxx

''I still can't believe you made that carnage! What if your parents find out? They're going to be incredibly angry! "Diarmuid exclaimed as he walked through Scathach's room, his nervousness clear in his handosme features.

Unlike the daughter who considered humans only food and did not care so much about killing them because of her grandfather's teachings, Vlad and Carmilla were more conservative about human life, they usually got fresh blood from hospitals and blood banks because they did not like to take the life of a normal person and also for not wanting the involvement of the police, because if the population discovered about the existence not only of the vampires, but of the whole supernatural world in general, the governments of all the countries around the world might want to start a ''monster hunt'', and that could have terrible consequences for all of them.

''Stop Diarmuid, I already apologized for that, didn't I? Not to mention that the police will think it was some serial killer who did that or even a gang, so you can calm down now.'' Scathach spoke quietly from her bed.

Knowing that the crimson-eyed princess had a point, Diarmuid took a deep breath and did as she said. Looking at his friend, he noticed how she was staring at the ceiling, as if lost in thought.

"What is it?" Diarmuid asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Scathach blinked for a moment and glanced at her bodyguard, ''Huh?''

''It just seems that you have something on your mind.'', he clarified.

''Ah yes, I'm just thinking a little bit about Ichigo.'' she replied.

Diarmuid raised an eyebrow.

''Ichigo?''

''That orange-haired man in the alley remember? '' Diarmuid still had a puzzled look on his face, but then, a bell rang inside his head.

''Are you talking about that young man that you almost killed by draining a portion of his blood?'', Scathach frowned, not liking the way Diarmuid described her actions, but decided to simply ignore his comment.

''Yes, he's the one. ''

''And what in the name of Gaia made you think of this young man? '', Diarmuid was surprised, in all the years he knew Scathach, she had never thought of one of her 'preys' before.

''You don't understand Diarmuid, that young man, his blood is simply fantastic, the best I've tasted in all my life!'', She exclaimed suddenly, wich alarmed the man a little, '' It would be such a waste if a man with such delicious blood died, then I simply spared his life so that I could feed more later. '' She continued. Diarmuid could swear that he saw some drool dripping from the corner of her mouth at the thought of the blood of the teenager who fought against her earlier, but he decided to pretend it was just his imagination, ''Actually, I have a little job for you. '' '

This left the dark-haired man curious, '' What kind of job?''

''I want you to start going to this University of Karakura and observe it. When you see Ichigo, follow him and find out where he lives.''

''What?! ", Diarmuid exclaimed as he stood up," Scathach, I don't think that this is a good idea!", He suddenly stopped talking when she gave him a cold look and smiled, but not in a happy way.

''You will do as I say, Won't you, Diarmuid? '' She asked, making him swallow and respond with an almost inaudible ''Yes.''

''Excellent! Start tomorrow and let me know anything that happens.'' She said jovially.

The bodyguard only nodded and left the room with quick, but steady steps. Now all alone, Scathach rolled her body on the bed and buried her face in the soft white pillow.

 _"I can't wait to drink your blood again, Ichigo."_

Meanwhile in the corridor, Diarmuid could not help but feel a little sympathy and pity for the orange-haired boy, he knew that the life of that teenager would never be the same because now, he somehow managed to catch the attention of the vampire princess.

 _xxxx_

 **University of Karakura- 8 days later.**

 _"Why do I have this strange feeling of being watched?"_ , Ichigo pondered his mind as he passed through the university gates.

After treating his broken arm, the teenager spent days resting at home, plus the fact that a three-day sports festival took place at his university and that his father only warned him at the weekend that he could finally return to school, 8 days had already passed. Luckily, Uryu had let him know the lessons that were given while he was away from classes.

Entering the building a voice called for him.

''Kurosaki-kun! '' Turning in the direction of the voice, Ichigo saw Inoue Orihime walking towards him, just behind her were Ishida Uryu and Yasutora Sado, or simply 'Chad' as Ichigo always called him.

''Yo Inoue, Ishida, Chad. How are you guys doing? '' He asked, he had not seen Orihime and Chad since the afternoon of the day he confronted that woman, not to mention they didn't had the time to visit him or even talk to him on facebook or whatsapp since they were both studying like crazy for the tests of their courses.

"We're doing good Kurosak-kun, I got the maximum score on my tests, Sado-kun was also well on his tests," Orihime said and Chad just gave a thumbs up while making a ''hm'', confirming the words of the girl with orange hair. Uryu simply adjusted his glasses and murmured a "everything went well as always''.

The group continued walking through the building until they had to separate and go to their respective classes. Since Ichigo and Uryu studied the same course, the two had the same classes, so they walked together to the clasroom. By the time they arrived in the room, the bell rang. Sitting in his seat, Ichigo withdrew his notebook and, as the teacher entered the room and began the class, he started to write notes in his notebook with his good hand and focused on what the teacher was saying.

 _xxxx_

Inside a black car that was standing a few meters from the front of the university of Karakura, Diarmuid was sitting comfortably on the seat while he drank a cup of coffee he bought on his way to the university. Finally Kurosaki Ichigo had appeared! Since the teenager had not come to the university in the last few days, Scathach's mood was really terrible, according to her, staying so long without having a single drop of the berry head's blood was almost like torture, at one point Diarmuid even thought that she looked like drug addicts in their abstinence phase.

Glancing at his watch, the vampire sighed with relief.

''Just another 10 minutes until afternoon classes are over, thanks to Gaia!''

To make these last few minutes pass faster, Diarmuid decided to play a game called Silent Hill on his smartphone. After the age of technology had arrived, Diarmuid began to take an interest in the new machines, especially in computers and video games, Grainne even jokingly called him a nerd when he was installing a PS4 in their living room the other day.

With every noise he heard in the game, Diarmuid's body tensed a little.

 _"It's kind of funny that a vampire like me is freaking out with a '90s horror game.'',_ He thought with amusement.

A few minutes later, the students began to leave the building. Diarmuid quickly put his cell phone away when he saw Ichigo leave the university and say goodbye to his friends. As soon as the boy started to leave, Diarmuid turned the key and brought the car back to life. Unnoticed by the teenager, he began to follow him. 20 minutes passed and Diarmuid saw Ichigo stop in front of a house that had ''Kurosaki Clinic'' written in large letters right above the door. Watching the boy enter the house, Diarmuid picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, his call was answered.

 _''Yes?''_

''It's me, I've already found out where Kurosaki lives, I'll give you the address by message.'', He could hear a joyful laugh on the other end of the line.

 _''Thank you Diarmuid, and good job.'',_ With those last words, the call ended.

Typing the address of the Kurosaki's house and sending it to the Vampire Princess's cell phone, Diarmuid turned on the car again and drove away from the house, glad that his job was finally over.

 _xxxx_

Coming out of the shower with just a shorts and a towel over his head, Ichigo drew a long sigh of relief. When he got home and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, he saw a piece of paper stuck in the refrigerator. It was a message from Isshin saying that he and Yuzu had gone to watch Karin's soccer match. Ichigo remembered her commenting on this match with excitement, which was something rare to see. Unfortunately, the match would take place during his classes, so it was impossible for him to go watch it too.

 _''I have to make it up for her later.''_

Entering his room, Ichigo hung the towel in his chair and turned on the light ... only for his eyes to widen and his heart start to beat faster when he saw the voluptuous figure of a woman with purple hair and eyes as red as blood sitting on his bed and staring at him intensely.

The silence of the room was broken by the woman's melodious voice.

''Hello my dear Ichigo.'', Scathach began, a joy in her voice that made the hairs on the back of the teen's neck rise,''We finally meet each other again.''

 _xxxx_

 **AN: And here is the second chapter of ''Bloody Love'', Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, I actually didn't think that this would caught so much attention since it's a vampire AU!(even if it'll have the involvement of other type of monsters in the future too), I hope that this chapter was enjoyable to all of you.**

 **Now let's talk about this story, just to clear a few things up:**

 **Updates: I plan to update this story monthly, the portuguese version(wich is the original) will always be updated first, the english version will be update 2 or 3 days after the portuguese version.**

 **How long the story will be: I actually don't know, I'm actually planning on finishing this with 20 chapters, I have all the events of the story planned and I do have more ideas regarding some characters but I don't know if I'll use it, maybe I'll finish this and use those ideas in a sequel, who knows.**

 **Now let's jump to the reviews!**

 **ATK-49: Thank you, I actually think it's better to write the story in my native language and then just translate it, that way the amount of grammatical errors will decline drastically.**

 **akd48: Here's the update! Sorry for the lateness!**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks!**

 **bladetri: Glad that you enjoyed it :)**

 **Zanri: Glad to see that you like it!**

 **hevenlydemonknight: Thamnk you!**

 **warrior of six blades: Thank you bro, glad that you liked it :D, I also don't like arrogant people but I do think that it fits with vampires, and how Scathach will make Ichigo hers? Let's say that she is a persistent and possessive woman lol**

 **Bunny153539: Glad that you enjoyed it too! Let's see if this story gives me inspiration to update When a God and a Goddess Collide lol**

 **Zrh221: I'm happy that you think that the introduction of this story is good, comments like this always make an author happy, so thank you very much.**

 **fdsadsaw: Thanks!**

 **Aesir19: Thank you and I'm glad that the concept of this story caught your attention! The original story is also mine so it's not unfinished, it's just that in the beginning I was planning for this to ne a one shot or three shot, but my plans changed xD**

 **Neema Amiry: Yeah, pretty crazy first chapter, must be the gore xD**

 **Once again I didn't have someone to beta this, so forgive me for any mistakes that you find, see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The room was quiet, no sound could be heard in it, except for the breath of the two occupants. Brown eyes and red ones focused on each other, Ichigo's eyes were filled with surprise and disbelief while Scathach's red orbs were filled with happiness.

What was she doing here?

That was the question that hammered the head of the carrot top.

Staring at the woman in front of him, his pulse began to accelerate, and his heart pounded in his chest. This was not because of some romantic feeling or attraction to the incredibly beautiful woman who was sitting in his bed, no, this was actually the adrenaline and terror awakening inside him, after all, this killer, this monster had somehow, discovered where he lived.

 _"Did she come here to finish what she started in the alley that night? Did she come to kill me? If that is so, then I'm in trouble ...No, more importantly...''_ His family would arrive in a short time, maybe 20 minutes would be the maximum time for their return, _''If Dad, Yuzu and Karin arrive and bump into this_ _woman ..._ ", Flashbacks of that night passed through his head, blood, bodies, everything, except that instead of the bodies of the thugs who attacked him, his mind showed the Image of his fallen sisters and father, their throats open and their eyes wide with horror.

''...!''

He wouldn't let that happen.

Protecting his family and the people close to him was the most important thing to him.

He would prevent this scene from becoming reality even if it meant his death, after all, Ichigo was a protector by nature, and he would remain as one until his last breath.

Not even thinking twice, Ichigo threw the towel aside and approached the purple-haired woman in the blink of an eye. Quickly spinning his body, he aimed a kick at the woman's head.

Scathach, who until now had been waiting for the young man to recover from his state of surprise, saw the teenager's foot coming toward her, but still, she kept the smile on her face. Raising her right hand, she casually shifted the kick to the side, a small breeze caused by the boy's attack made some strands of her hair sway lightly.

Noticing that his attack was blocked, Ichigo took advantage of the momentum and sent a punch that could break bones towards the vampire's chin. Using the same hand that deflected the young man's kick, Scathach grabbed Ichigo's wrist and, with great dexterity, twisted her body, tossing Ichigo over her shoulder and making him fall in the bed.

When the young man tried to get up ,she moved. Using her supernatural force to hold both of his hands, she climbed on top of Ichigo, thus preventing him from moving a single muscle.

''That position is quite nostalgic isn't it? I remember doing the same thing the night we met.", She laughed.

Unfortunately for the vampire princess, he did not share the same sense of humor.

Facing the supernatural being above him, Ichigo's eyes burned with hatred.

''Why are you here? Actually, scratch that, a better question is What do you want? "He practically spat those words out.

Seeing the scowl in the face of the teenager,his expression defiant and resolute, Scathach had to suppress a tremor that threatened to pass through her entire body.

 _''Aahhh, he really is different from the other humans I fed from ... he's so interesting! ''_

''The answer to both questions is ...'', She smiled and raised a pale, delicate finger, pointing just at him, ''You.''

''...What?'', He asked, thinking that he didn't heard righ.

Finding the perplexed expression of the boy to be quite funny, Scathach repeated once more:

"I said that what I want and also the reason I'm here, is you, Ichigo." Seeing his incredulous gaze, she said, "Did you happen to think I came here to kill you?'', She asked playfully.

The young man's lack of response was enough confirmation to prove that she was right, this almost made her laugh, but she somehow surpressed it.

 _''He really is an entertaining man.''_

Ichigo saw the woman's body shake a little because of the laughter she was trying to surpress, but he just chose to ignore it, there was something way more important that he wanted to know.

''If you didn't come here to kill me, then why are you after me? I would not tell anyone about your existence, and even if I told someone, no one would believe in me...in any case, we could have simply followed our lives separately, there is no need to cross paths again.'' Ichigo's voice continued firm from the beginning till the end.

"Ichigo, our paths not crossing is something impossible to happen... because I wouldn't allow such a thing.", The teenager was going to say something , but she was faster, "I'll be honest, you are the person who has the most delicious blood I have ever drank, if you are still confused, I will make a comparison that is easier for you to understand, think that the other humans are an average bottle of whisky, they are not bad, just enough to appease my thirst but not enough to satisfy me ,but you are different, you are a rare whisky, something that not only satisfies my thirst but leaves me wanting more, _craving_ for more.", When he understood her words, Ichigo's face went pale. His reaction made Scathach smile maliciously, ''Now, do you really think that I would let someone as...delicious as you get away?'', Ichigo made a sour face.

''Basically, you're telling me to be your walking blood bag, so you can feed from my blood whenever you want?''

''Don't think like that, let's say that you're going to be...my ''servant'', letting me feed from you will be just one of your jobs.''

The boy's scowl darkened.

''No fucking way! I refuse to be your personal toy!'', He shouted, venom dripping from his words.

Ignoring the boy's rage, she stroked his cheek, this act did not bring anything more than disgust to Ichigo.

''Who said you have a choice? '' Scathach's voice became serious, a huge contrast to the happy tone she had been using so far. ''It's either accepting or accepting.'', The young man did not respond, making her sigh.

 _''Stubborn man.''_ , She thought irritably, _''Well, it looks like I'm going to have to appeal to the second option if he does not want to cooperate...''_

''You know, this house is pretty big and has several rooms, so it means that you live with your family. '' She started, '' If they found me here, things would not end very well. '' Scathach said with forged innocence.

A look of horror passed through Ichigo's face, he understood the message behind these seemingly normal words. What she really meant was, ''Your family could get hurt if you refuse'', the vampire's smug smile was enough for Ichigo to know he was right.

Clenching his teeth tightly, Ichigo closed his eyes. Opening them once again, he asked:

''If I agree to be your ''servant'', will you promise to not even touch my family?'', his tone was dead serious.

''But of course, I won't lay a finger in a single hair of their pretty little heads.'' This was not a lie nor an empty promise, since she would have Ichigo for herself, Scathach thought it was fair to comply with his request, even vampires had honor.

Sighing with resignation, Ichigo nodded his head.

"...Fine.", he said reluctantly.

Scathach seemed to be pretty content with his answer.

''Excellent! Now that we've settled everything that needed to be resolved... "She held his chin, her red eyes beginning to glow," I want to drink something to relieve that thirst I'm feeling after talking so much"

Knowing what she wanted, Ichigo tilted his neck slightly to the side, a part of him still wanted to resist, but he locked it away, after all, this was for his loved ones, not for him.

The woman's teeth shifted to small, sharp fangs. Like the first time she tasted blood from the orange head, she gave a slight lick and thrust her fangs into his neck, penetrating the skin.

She groaned as she drank the first drop.

For the second time in her long life, a great euphoria took over the female vampire. Her breathing grew heavier as each pore of her body was filled with unbearable heat.

 _''Aaaaaaaahhhhh! That's it! That was the taste I was looking for! That was the feeling I was looking for!''_

What she felt when she drank the blood of this boy was something that could surpass even the pleasure of the sexual act, his blood was so addictive that it easily reached such point.

 _"I want to drink that blood forever ..."_ Despite having these thoughts, she knew that she had to control herself, and that's exactly what she did, because when she felt the teen begin to lose his strength, she removed her fangs from his neck.

She tried to calm down and control her breathing, her cheeks were tinged with a light blush. After she managed it, Scathach got out of the young man's stomach, standing at the side of the bed.

Ichigo, who had been a little dizzy from having his blood sucked, got up when he felt the weight of the vampire leave him. Turning his head, he looked at the immortl woman.

"That's enough for today." Scathach said as she walked to the window of the small room and opened it, "I'll get in touch with you soon, so till there, take care of yourself, wich actually means, don't lose a single drop of that precious blood of yours.'', Looking over her right shoulder at the stunned teenager, Scathach gave a faint smile, ''See you later Ichigo. ''With those final words, she jumped through the window, disappearing from his sight.

The orange haired man didn't say anything for a few seconds, he then grabbed his head with both hands.

''I'm completely fucked.'' Knowing that the vampire was not planning to get out of his life, he was sure his choice of words were the perfect way to describe the situation he was currently in..

 _xxx_

 **Vlad's and Carmilla's Mansion - Outskirts of Karakura town**

At the moment, Vlad was very bored. Since he and his wife had returned from their trip, they were full of work. Being the king vampire races and part of the council of supernatural beings, they were responsible for keeping an eye on the monsters that lived in Karakura and the surrounding areas.

As they were responsible for these lands, they were also the ones that had to solve the problems or accept the requests of the monsters that lived in those areas too.

He was currently reading the request of a family of werewolves who had just arrived in the city and asked permission to build a house near the mountains when he was interrupted by three kocks at the door.

''Come in.''

The door then opened, showing a beautiful young maid with blue hair.

''What is it Atalanta?''

"A letter just arrived for you Vlad-sama'', The maid reported.

Frowning, Vlad signaled for Atalanta to put the letter on the table, action that the blue-haired woman quickly made.

''Thank you, Atalanta you're dismissed.''

The maid waved and bowed, saying a simple ''with your permission'', she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Now alone, Vlad took the letter and looked at it, he didn't like to admit it, but he was indeed curious. Opening it, the vampire king began to read what was written, his curious expression becoming one of irritation with each line he read.

 **For Vlad**

 **In order to celebrate my entry to the council, I will hold a ball in my mansion in Japan, but it would not be a good ball without the presence of important people, right?**

 **Rejoice! You're one of the few people that deserve to be on the guest list.**

 **The ball will be held three weeks after you receive this letter.**

 **Don't forget to bring your wife and also bring Scathach too, she is one of the few that is deserving of my attention and also one of the only people deserving to talk to me.**

 **I'll be waiting for you.**

''Heh, he's still an incredible arrogant bastard.''

Putting the letter back on the table, Vlad turned to the window and looked at the dark sky. Scathach sure was going to be pissed, but it was part of the duty of the royal family to go to such events, not to mention that seeing a vampire as young as that man entering the council is something rare, so important figures of the supernatural world would be present, Not attending that ball would be a lack of respect on their part and could tarnish the family name.

Opening the window, a soft breeze hit his face.

The letter that was at the top of the table flew through the air while a ray of light iluminated part of the letter, to be more specific, it iluminated the part that had the following words written:

 **From Gilgamesh.**

The letter then fell to the ground, where it remained motionless.

 _xxx_

 **AN: Yo! A new month a new chapter. Also, before you guys say anything, I know that this chapter was shorter when compared to the previous ones but this was what I could write this month since:**

 **First - I'm really busy with work, not to mention that my mother and grandmother are having some health problems, so I'm taking care of them.**

 **Second - I'm also trying to finish the first volume of my novel(this story could be called an adaptation of my novel with changes of course)**

 **Not much happened in this chapter, the next 2 chapters will also be more focused on some slice of life, during and after the ball is when shit starts to get real.**

 **And to those asking if Ichigo will be just a normal human...he will be one...for now ;) (won't say what will happen in the future chapters, what would be the fun in doing something like this? haha)**

 **One more thing, to those that read my Bleach/Skulduggery Pleasant story or my Mondaiji Tachi/Shinmai Maou one, I'll probably update them next week(not 100% sure but the chance is quite high)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Meech Mako: This is an alternate universe, Ichigo didn't experience what he passed through in the Bleach canon, so yeah, he is a little OOC but I'm trying to keep the strong points of hi original personality, he is also a normal human here(for now) so he won't be one shoting supernatural beings right from the start, sorry if you didn't like it but that's how things will be in this story.**

 **Greyjedi449t: Thank you for the advice, if you see any other type of error that bugs you please inform me, I'll arrange it right away! Also, Glad that it's being an interesting read :)**

 **Zou: Thank you for the review, and I plan to actually focus on the Type-Moon characters, just a few Bleach characters will appear(and when I say a few is reaaally a few, outside of Ichigo's family and group of friends, maybe three or four Bleach characters will make an appearence)**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks!**

 **Hollow Queen: Thank you :)**

 **Warrior of six blades: Thanks bro!**

 **Again I had no beta reader...**

 **See you all next month!**


End file.
